Hokage family
by Leo Prime1
Summary: Menjadi hokage memang sibuk, tapi naruto selalu berusaha menjadi yg terbaik bagi keluarga maupun desanya#FamilyFI2019


_Disclaimer Masashi khisimoto_

_Story by_

_Leo prime1_

**HOKAGE FAMILY**

_Genre: family_

_Rated: T_

_Pair:Narusaku_

_Warning,typo,mainstream,occ, dll_

.

Konohagakure no sato, desa dari lima negara besar juga desa terkuat dari desa lainya

Seperti hal lainya,setiap desa pasti mempunyai pemimpin dan pemimpin itu di juluki nama-nama tertentu misal,desa kumogakure yg pemimpinya di sebut Raikage

Sunagakure dengan Kazekage,Kirigakure dengan Mizukage,iwagakure dengan Tsuchikage dan Konohagakure dengan hokage.

Hokage sekarang sudah ada tujuh generasi,yg sekarang di pimpin oleh pahlawan konoha sekaligus penyelamat bumi siapa lagi kalau bukan Nanadaime Hokage Naruto Uzumaki

Naruto berhasil mejadi hokage dan dia juga berhsil membuat konoha maju,buktinya sekarang bnyk alat-alat elecktronik yg semakin maju

"hoammm"

Ah,suara itu terdengar di ruangan luas dengan tumpukan kertas di dalamnya

"jam berapa sekarang???"orang itu mengeliat lalu melihat jam dinding

"hmm...jam 8 pagi "katanya

Lalu dia mencoba berpikir sepertinya ada yg salah

"APA!!!! JAM 8 PAGI" teriaknya

Dia pun bergegas menuju pintu keluar tapi sebelum memegang handle pintu,pintu itu terdahulu di buka oleh seseorang

"Naruto???"kata orang yg membuka pintu itu pada naruto,ya...yg teriak tadi adalah hokage kita,Naruto uzumaki

"Shikamaru??? "kata naruto

"kenapa kau terburu-buru?? "Tanya shikamaru

"shikamaru, tolong kau urus sebentar pekerjaanku aku mau ke akademi dulu,aku sudah berjanji pada anaku kalau saat penerimaan murid baru aku harus ada di sana menemaninya "kata naruto dengan cepat,secepat hirashin

shikamaru kedip dua kali lalu berucap iya saja, karena dia tidak mau hal yg merepotkan

Boofff

Naruto hilang jadi gumpalan asap

"mendokousei" pasti yg baca tau siapa yg mengatakan ini

Scen beralih ke akademi ninja,terlihat di gerbang ada tiga orang yang satu wanita dengan rambut pink sebahu,di sebelahnya kiri ada gadis yg sama mempunyai rambut pink cuma yg membedakan adalah warna mata mereka,kalau ibunya matanya berwarna hijau alami dan gadis itu berwarna biru langit

Di sebelah ada seorang laki-laki yg umurnya mungkin lebih tua dari si gadis pink tadi berambut pirang dengan mata hijau persis seperti ibunya

Ok, lebih jelasnya lagi adalah mereka sakura Namikaze,Hanami Namikaze dan Shinachiku Namikaze

Keluarga besar Naruto Namikaze

"Kaa-chan,dari tadi tou-san gk datang-datang "kata Hanami yg cemberut sambil duduk manis di bangku bersama ibu dan kakak nya

"Sabar hana, mungkin tou-san lagi di perjalanan" ujar sakura selaku ibu menenangkan anaknya, sambil mengeluarkan senyum manisnya

"aku yakin tou-san datang sebentar lagi "kata shinachiku yg santai bermain game onlen di hpnya,tapi sepertinya muka dari shinachiku tidak santai terlihat dari mimik muka dia terlihat sulit

"temen brengsek,giliran mati gk di tolongin "ujar shinachiku yg lagi maen epep tapi kalah dengan headshot lalu teamnya tidak datang membantunya

Sakura dan hanami hanya diam tidak mendengarkan ocehan shinachiku

Boofff

"haiiii "naruto tiba-tiba muncul di depan mereka dan menyapa dengan senyuman

"tou-sannn "Saat melihat ayahnya sudah ada, hanami langsung berlari dan memeluk sang ayah

"tou-san lama sekali "kata hana cemberut lagi

"heheh… maaf,tadi adak kucing hitam di jalan karena gk mau sial jadi- "

"bohong!!!" kata Hanami,sakura,Shinachiku kompak dan naruto hanya terbengong karenanya

"hah…. ok-ok… aku salah "kata naruto lesu

"sebagai gantinya tou-san harus temenin hana bermain seharian di karnaval "kata hanami

Naruto yg salah tidak bisa melawan lagi,apapun yg dilakukan putrinya pasti ujung-ujungnya dia yg kalah juga

"ok… setuju" kata naruto

"wooooo" teriak naruto

"yeaaaaaa" teriak Hanami

Mereka sedang menaiki wahana roller coster yg ada di karnaval itu,hanami mengajak ayahnya bermain bersama menaiki roller coster dan hasilnya naruto terkejut bukan main karena kecepatan dan jalan yg berbelok-belok membuat dia pusing dan mual tidak seperti hanami yg asyik tertawa

Sakura dan putra nya berkeliling di karnaval mereka masih mencari permainan yg asik buat mereka, sebenarnya dari tadi shinachiku sudah menunjuk beberapa permainan yg seru tapi apalah daya,ibunya bilang "membosankan" padahal belum di coba tapi sudah bilang membosankan

"ah… aku tau" kata shinachiku

"kenapa shina??? "kata sakura pada anaknya

"itu.." shinachiku menunjuk kesebuah permainam panahan

"kau mau main itu??" tanya sakura lagi

"jangan bilang kaa-san bosan lagi"

"hmm.." sakura berpikir sebentar

"boleh juga…. ayo kita ke sana"

Sakura dan shinachiku akhirnya bermain panahan yg di mana bila kena target akan memenangkan hadiah yg sudah di sediakan

"bagaimana kita taruhan" ucapn shina tiba-tiba

"taruhan???" ucap ulang sakura

"ya… bila aku yg menang,aku ingin ramen tiap hari buatan kaa-san "kata shinachiku, memang shinachiku sangat suka makanan berbentuk mie dan gurih itu,bukanya ramen ichiraku tidak enak tapi ramen buatan ibunya lebih enak dari siapapun

"dan bila kau kalah,tidak ada game selama seminggu,deal "tantang sakura tersenyum

"deal" ucap shinachiku sambil tersenyum seperti ibunya

Bagian pertama shinachiku yg bermain terlebih dahulu,shina sudah memegang anak panah dan busurnya

Mata hijau itu melihat target yg bergerak ke sana kemari dengan cepat,lalu shina mulai menarik anak panahnya

Stapb

Stapb

Stapb

Tiga panah,tiga target,dua detik shinachiku berhasil menyelesaikan permainannya dengan cepat yaitu dua detik

"hmm… kaa-san harus mengalahkanku dalam waktu satu detik "ucap meremehkan shinachiku pada ibunya

mendengar anaknya meremehkanya, sakura merasa tertangtang

"hoho… kau lihat saja, pasti kau akan menangis shinachiku,meskipun kaa-san mu ini sudah tak lagi muda tapi skill ninja kaa-san masih setara kage tau "ucap panjang lebar nyonya hokage sekaligus kepala rumah sakit konoha itu

Shinachiku hanya mengangkat bahu

Sakura memegang panah dan busurnya, insticnk ninja nya keluar lagi

Dia belum mengangkat busur maupun menariknya melaikan dia melihat ke target, dia menunggu moment yg pas untuk menembak biar tiga target itu kena dalam satu-

Stapb!!!

-tembakan.

"yeahhh" kata sakura meloncat senang

beda dengan shinachiku yg melongo,dia tidak percaya ibunya bisa menembak tiga target dalam satu tembakan, berarti dia kalah telak

"kaa-san menang shinachiku" kata sakura lagi

"ta-tapi tapi…" ucap shinachiku gagap

"eettiiss… tidak ada tapi-tapian, kau sudah deal kan "kata sakura sambil tersenyum licik

Dalam hati shinachiku merutuk dirinya sendiri kalau begini jadinya dia tidak akan menantang ibunya,sekarang shinachiku harus bertahan hidup tanpa pubg,ff dan game lainya selama seminggu

"siallll….." teriak shinachiku

Kembali ke ayah dan putrinya lagi,

Sekarang posisi naruto dan hanami berada di dekat kolam sedang jalan-jalan,sebenarnya naruto saja yg jalan-jalan karena hanami sedang digendong ayahnya

"gimana hanami apa hari ini menyenakan?" kata naruto melihat ke belakang

"tentu saja,kapan lagi tou-san bisa menemaniku seharian… kan tou-san setiap harinya sibuk terus "kata hanami

"eh… hahaha, maaf hana-chan,akhir-akhir ini kertas lucnut itu semakin bnyk saja "kata naruto cengengesan

"kenapa tou-san tidak bakar saja itu kertas "kata hanami, maklum hanami baru menginjak umur 7 tahun jadi masih polos

"eh…. kalau tou-san bakar nanti tou-san di marahin donk "ucap becanda naruto

"siapa yg marahin tou-san?? Sini,biar hana yg tonjok orang yg marahin tou-san "kata hanami mukanya berubah seperti sakura dalam mode shanaro

"ehhh…. ngak-ngak,bukan itu,tapi nanti kaa-san yg marahin tou-san "ucap bohong naruto tidak mungkin kan naruto berkata jujur pada hanami soal negara

"oh… itu,kalau gitu nanti hana bantuin kaa-chan marahin tou-san "kata hanami,mukanya kembali ceria

"eh… kok gitu"naruto heran

"Iya…. Biar tou-san tiap hari ada di rumah dan temenin hana main "kata hanami dengan polosnya

Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah hanami,dia sangat bersyukur pada yg maha kuasa karena diberikan kehabagian yg terduga,di awal hidupnya yg bukan siapa-siapa kini dia di kenal dan di sayangi semua penduduk desa

"Nanti tou-san pikirkan… sekarang… ayo kita cari kaa-chan dan shina dulu, ini sudah hampir siang "bujuk naruto

"ok… ayo tou-san lari secepat hiraishin "ucap hanami senang

"ok… let do it "

Scen beralih di ramen ichiraku,

Dua orang blonde dan dua orang berambut pink sedang melahap makanan ramen dengan khidmat,apalagi bagi duo blonde itu, bagi mereka ramen adalah makanan para dewa

Setelah habis dalam waktu beberapa menit mereka tetap di sana sambil istirahat, apalagi sekarang sedang panas-panas nya

"aku mendapat beruang itu lalu aku jatuhkan di depan konohamaru nee,

Setelah itu aku bilang

Booommm

Kau mencari ini "

Shinachiku menceritakan pengalaman misinya beberapa minggu lalu dengan tema nya, tapi sepertinya ceritanya tidak menarik bagi ayah dan ibunya,hanami??? oh ya, gadis cilik itu ke kamar mandi 5 menit yg lalu

"aku bilang

Booomm

Kau mencari ini "

Ucap shinachiku kembali, tapi ekpresi ayah dan ibunya biasa saja

"kenapa kalian tidak tertawa,padahal setiap aku menceritakan ini pada semua orang pasti ujungnya tertawa "ucap bingung shinachiku

"apa itu cerita lucu" kata sakura

"tidak… maksudku,ini hnya pengalamanku, "jawab shinachiku

"apa itu cerita akhirnya" kali ini hokage ke tujuh yg bertanya

"ya… itu cerita si kuning anak hokage "jawab shinachiku lagi,

Sama seperti sebelumnya expresi orang tuanya biasa saja

"ahrrgg… sudahlah, aku akan menjemput hanami" kata shinachiku kesal dan beranjak pergi

Setelah tak terlihat lagi shinachiku, barulah dua orang yg tadi di meja tertawa terbahak-baha

"bwahahahahah…. kau lihat itu sakura-chan "kata naruto pada istrinya

"hahahah…. sebenarnya aku ingin tertawa pas dia menyelesaikan ceritanya tapi aku menahanya agar dia kesal hahahahah" ucap sakura

"hahahahahah…dia lucu sakura-chan "kata naruto

"hahahah… ya dia mirip dengan mu naruto-kun" ucap sakura berhenti tertawa dan tersenyum melihat suaminya

"ya… dia memang mirip denganku, kadang aku merasa hidup ini tidak adil

Dari kecil aku sendiri, tidak mengenal apa itu kasih sayang dan cinta,aku selalu melalui masa sulit itu sendiri "kata naruto ketika dia mengingakat betapa kelamya semasa dia kecil

Sakura yg tau keidupan suaminya yg waktu kecil tidak tega, jadi dia memeluk suaminya dari samping mencoba menenangkan

"pasti itu sulit bagimu" ucap sakura

"ya… tapi itu dulu,sekarang aku punya segalanya,impian ku jadi hokage tercapai,dunia kembali damai…. ya mungkin dalam beberapa tahun lagi akan ada perang heheh, lalu aku berhasil mendapatkan cinta pertama sekaligus terakhirku dan yg paling penting aku mempunyai dua malaikat yg selalu membuat hidupku bahagia "ucap panjang lebar sang hokage kita

"aku juga bersyukur karena aku di berikan suami yg sabar dan pantang menyerah,walaupun aku selalu menyakitinya tapi suamiku itu tidak lelah berhenti mencintaiku… arigato-naruto-kun "ucap sakura

"apa kalian sudah bermesraanya?? "ucap seseorang di belakang mereka

"ish… nii-chan jangan ganggu kaa-chan dan tou-chan lagi pacaran "kata hanami sambil mencubit tangan kakanya

"owchh… sakit hana, lagian mereka sudah menikah, mana mungkin pacaran "jelas shinachiku

"nikah itu apa???" tanya hanami dengan polosnya

Beda dengan orang tua shinachiku dan hanami, mereka berdua malah tertawa kembali

Hari sudah malam,waktunya orang untuk tidur dan istirahat tapi tidak bagi naruto

Walapun di rumah dia masih punya pr, buktinya dia masih berkutat dengan komputernya

"tunggu apa ini" ucap naruto melihat ada yg jangggal di laporan dokumen nya

"sial… shannaroo "kata naruto lagi

"shannaroo.." lalu tiba-tiba naruto mendengar suara anak kecil di belakangnya karena penasaran diapun berbalik dan langsung melihat anaknya si bungsu lagi memegang boneka chibi kurama

"Tidak.. tidak… tidak… shannaro adalah kata-kata kaa-chan mu,dia yg menemukanya dia yg menciptakanya kau tidak boleh memakainya "kata naruto pada hanami

"kenapa tou-san bangun??"tanya gadis kecil itu

"aaa..ada sesuatu hal yg membuatku terbangun "jawab naruto

"apa itu ramen"kata hanami mencona menebak

"tidak...maksudnya ya..aa..tidak..ah sudah lah,mengapa kau tidak tidur "dan naruto pun mengajak hanami ke kamarnya untuk membuat hanami tidur

"nah sekarang kau baca doa "kata naruto

Hanami yg sudah berda di kasur membaca doa apa yg di perintahkan tou-sannya

"dan wajah cantik itu tenggelam dalam bantal "naruto memegang kepala hanami agar tidur,memang agak kasar tapi mau gimana lagi,itu satu-satu nya cara agar hanami mau tidur

"ceritakan sebuah kisah padaku"ucap hanami

"cerita???"kata naruto di samping kasur

"ya.."jawab hanami

"Ok….suatu hari ada gadis kecil tidur tamat"kata naruto cepat,padat,dan berbobot

"itu bukan ceritanya "kata hanami membantah

"ayolah itu cerita kesukaanmu "karena tidak mau hanami ber-oceh kembali naruto pun mencium kening hanami

"i love you,hanami "ucap naruto pada putri kecilnya

"i love you 3000" kata hanami

Lagi-lagi naruto di buat terkejut oleh putrinya

"wow….3000,itu gila" naruto mematikan lampu kamar dan beranjak ke pintu

"tidurlah atau aku akan menyembunyikan mainannmu "ancam naruto, atau lebih tepatnya candaan saja biar hanami tidur

Blamm

Dan pintu kamar hanami pun di tutup

"bukanya itu kompetesi atau apa tapi dia mencintaiku 3000" kata naruto ketika dia melihat istrinya yg lagi membaca di sofa

"kau berada di suatu tempat di kisaran 6 hingga 900 rendah dari ku "lanjutnya lagi

Nyonya hokage hanya menggelengakan kepala sambil tersenyum mendengarnya

**Selesai**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake**

Ke esokan harinya

"aku bilang

Bomm

Kau mencari ini "

"bwahahahahahahahah" mistuki, shikadai,metal lee dan teman-teman shinachiku laninya terbahak-bahak tertawa mendengar cerita dari shinachiku

dan shinachiku pun mengangguk bangga

"ya…seharusnya seperti itu "

**The end**

**#FamilyFI2019**

Yo ketemu lagi bersama leo,hmm… ada yg kangen hehe

Btw, fic ini untuk ikutan event jadi di buatnya cepet, ya meskipun banyak kekuaranganya sih

And gitu dulu

Tunggu fic-fic lainya dari leo ok

See you…

Assalamualaikum


End file.
